The Demented Dimensions
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: It's the first Team MCwritten collaboration! Follow Raymond as he falls into a new dimension, where its citizens live in fear and darkness. Can Raymond do anything to set things right? And more importantly, will he ever find a way home? Contributors: Croziff, StardustKMS, Minecra KKKstories, Scdoodles, and KyaraDoesFanfics
1. Chapter 1

Not so long-ish ago in a small-ish village called Mountain's Peak, all the villagers were getting ready for the coming winter; well, every villager except for Raymond, that is.

Raymond was, in many ways, different. He had a particular thirst for adventure that none of the other villagers had, he never followed the villager dress code, used his own custom skin, didn't have the normal villager nose and never settled down in one particular job. Because of this all the other villagers saw him as an outcast, and made fun of him on a daily basis. So, Raymond decided that he had enough of this and was getting ready to leave the village of Mountain's Peak- forever.

"Okay, so I'll need these diamond boots and leggings, just in case, and I guess the iron breastplate and gold helmet will have to do for now," Raymond said to himself as he gathered his things together and prepared to leave.

"Hey Raymond!" Screamed a voice. Raymond groaned. It was Sheen; a very dim-witted, but nice villager, as he was the only one who hadn't ever teased Raymond.

"Hey...wait, are you going somewhere?" Sheen asked.

"Um…" Raymond's eyes darted around the room then smiled, "No."

"Oh, ok."

Raymond stood there, with a nervous grin on his face, and continued to look around the room.

"So" he began, prolonging the vowel, "How has your day been, Sheen?" Raymond said, still jittery.

"Um, good, I guess," He replied. A few moments of awkward silence passed until Raymond said: "I think I hear your mom calling you, Sheen,"

"You do?" Sheen turned around and ran, screeching , "I'm coming mom!"

Raymond could finally relax, now that no one was snooping around, so he picked up his things, swung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out. He smiled and walked out of the village, making sure that no one saw him. As soon as he was far enough away, Raymond turned and took one last look at the village he had lived in his entire life, not that he really enjoyed living there anyway. Raymond chuckled as he turned back around and started on his journey. First thing that he needed to do was, obviously, get some minerals and materials. He spotted a cave nearby and smiled, walking towards it and pulling out his trusty iron pickaxe to collect some necessary ores like coal, iron, and as well as stone. Then he smiled at the sight of a vein of coal, walking to it and starting to mine it. But then something strange appeared, it was some kind of... crystal. It was shimmering all different colors even though it was dim in the cave with just the torch for light . "I feel like I should mine it..." Raymond thought out loud. He eyed the strange gem, and shrugged. "_This thing looks really expensive. I wonder how much it costs_?" Raymond thought as he started mining the glimmering jewel. Raymond's world was spinning around him once the crystal was mined, his vision going blurry. Around him stars and planets flew by as the world continued to spin out of control, but as quickly as the spinning had started, it stopped. Raymond's vision cleared and he was met with a strange portal right in front of him where the crystal used to be. His eyes widened.

"How'd this get here?" he pondered aloud. The portal didn't have exactly a _visible _frame, as its shape kept changing and getting undulated around the sides. "I wonder where this goes…" Raymond slowly walked towards the strange glowing portal, looking cautiously at the undulating frame. "_It most definitely isn't a Nether Portal. And I don't think this is what an Aether Portal looks like_," Raymond thought to himself as he inspected the portal. "_Well, it's certainly worth a look. I'll just check out the surroundings and then hop back through the portal,_" Raymond thought as he prepared to jump through the portal.

He bent his knees, and jumped. As soon as he touched the portal block though, he blacked out

Raymond woke up with a headache, confused, lost and with an overall feeling of being in immediate peril and doom. But somehow, in spite of all this, he was able to get his act together and stood up, looking across this strange, unfamiliar land that was lit up by a red sun. There was a town in the distance, and a cave just around the corner, somewhat. Dark clouds covered the red sun, and it started to rain, so Raymond turned around to go back but, the portal was gone!

"WHAT? NO! NO!" He screamed. "HOW? IT WAS JUST HERE!"

Lighting forked in the distance, so Raymond quickly decided to head to the cave. When he reached the cave, Raymond noticed an old man already in the cave. As he approached the old man cautiously, he suddenly looked up and saw Raymond."It's dangerous to go alone: take this!" the old man told Raymond as he thrust a Diamond Sword into his hands,he turned around to leave, then turned back around to thank the man, but he was gone, leaving Raymond extremely confused. "Umm, ok then." Raymond looked at the Diamond Sword he had just been given. It looked like an average Diamond Sword, but Raymond could feel magic radiating off it. "_Must be enchanted. If I ever see that old man again I'll have to thank him,_" Raymond thought as he put the Diamond Sword into his inventory. Suddenly, Raymond felt a sharp pain in his head. He groaned, grabbing his head. "_Great, just what I need. A headache,_" Raymond thought as his gaze drifted towards the village. "_Perhaps there's a doctor there that could give me something to help it. And perhaps someone who could help me get back to my own dimension,_" Raymond thought as he waited for the rain to cease.

About 20 minutes later, the raining finally stopped, and Raymond started walking towards the village.

The village looked rather normal but with one difference: everybody was locked up in their house and looking through their windows at him. There were no children playing outside, no laughter and no music. This made Raymond feel uneasy. He looked around, trying to locate a doctor, or someone who was willing to help him. But it seemed to him that no one was about to offer him help anytime soon.

"_Creepy_..." Raymond thought. But then someone appeared from a house.

"Stranger! It's dangerous to be out here alone, come with me quickly!" The teenager said.  
Raymond cautiously followed the teenager into his house.

"Who are you?" Raymond asked curiously.

The teen, who appeared to be about Raymond's age replied: "I am Xavier,"

"And I'm Raymond, why is it dangerous to be out alone?" He asked, and then added, "I mean I know that there are creepers and stuf-"  
"Creepers? Creepers are the least of your worries here." Xavier said shakily "if you want to know why we lock ourselves in our homes it's because of.." Xavier quickly looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching, "our king, Caesar, he's gone mad with power, it's turned him evil,"

"So, this king," Raymond said, "when you say _evil_ do you mean like just Evil, or **EVIL**?"

"He likes to kill innocent people for no good reason,"

Raymonds eyes widened, as he had no words to say.

"He killed my family just because they were wearing the color blue, he hates the color blue,"

Raymond gathered enough courage to whisper. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Are you insane?!" Xavier metaphorically exploded, "He'll kill you faster than an Enderman!"

"Hey Xavier, are you okay?" Said a voice, it sounded like a girl , "We heard you shouting, do you want us to be killed?!" The girl, who was also

a teenager, appeared in the doorway. "Who's this?" She said pointing at Raymond.

"That's Raymond," Xavier said.

Raymond suddenly collapsed, as the pain in his head worsened and extreme pain shot through his entire body, screaming in agony.

"Wha-wha-what's hap-happening?" He managed to choke out.

"I have no idea, I've never seen this before," Xavier exclaimed, "Have you Sasha?"

Sasha just shook her head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Raymond screamed his lungs out.

Coincidentally, it did.

"I think I know someone who does though," said Sasha.

**MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE OF ZONDIG**

Caesar was not happy. His servants were late, and he was _hungry. "CHEF! WHERE IS MY FOOD? YOUR KING IS HUNGRY!" _The chef still didn't come. "WHERE IS THAT CHEF!?"

Another servant, a messenger, came to Caesar.

"Your majesty, you killed him last week."

"Well, didn't I get a replacement chef?!"

"You killed him just yesterday evening" He explained, and then added: "Now, your majesty I have some news."

"What is it?" Caesar asked.

"A….portal opened up just about north of Raven Creek."

" A portal?!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Yes, but it would long have dissipated by now, but it is extremely likely that someone cam-"

"THE PROPHECY!" Caesar shouted, jumping up. "I WANT THAT INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING FOUND!"

"Yes, sir," Said the messenger, "I'll alert the military right away! But I beg your pardon, my good sir, but what is the prophecy?"

"Something that must not happen, or it will be bad, very bad! NOW GO AND ALERT THE ARMY! NOW!" The king was roaring.

"Of-of course sir, right away!" The servant was shaking with fear, as he too didn't want to lose his life.

"AND TELL SOMEONE TO COOK ME DINNER ALREADY!" The king added, even though he lost all of his appetite as soon as the words in the prophecy reached his mind.

"_...and let the portal open and bring the chosen one..." _He remembers how it goes. But he quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. "I am not about to let some stupid 'Chosen One' take over my throne," Caesar muttered to himself. "Not while I'm still alive."

**A/N: Well, that was Chapter 1 of the first group story of Team MCWritten: 'The Demented Dimensions'! Make sure to find that community and follow us for more amazing stories like this! I hope y'all enjoied reading this because we of Team MCWritten enjoied writing it! Go check out their stories on their profiles! BAI MAI ROSES! O3O**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Raymond asked for the umpteenth time, "Who exactly are we going to see again?"

"I've _told_ you, his name is Alwyn," Sasha replied.

"I still don't know why we're helping you," Said Xavier, obviously annoyed. "You're pretty annoying,"

"Well _I'm_ sorry, it's just in my nature." Snapped Raymond.

"Just stop arguing, you know he's been acting all weird since his little 'episode' back in Raven Creek," Yelled Sasha.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk to Glennallen, a town where they could find Alwyn, whom Sasha was positive could help them.

"Okay, now which house does he live in again?" said Sasha, once they reached Glennallen, which was full of houses.

"We could ask around," Suggested Xavier.

It actually took a while, everybody they asked would walk on by, give them a creepy look, or say "GOT YOUR NOSE!", for some strange reason. But, after twenty or so minutes, they finally got someone to tell him where he lived.

Alwyn happened to live in a strange, unmaintained house. It was actually very big, but also very old.

Raymond walked up to the door, creaked it open and whispered: "Hello? Anybody Home?"  
The trio cautiously walked into the dim-lit interior of the old house.

"Hello, Raymond, I've been expecting you," Said a voice. A old-ish man appeared, seemingly from thin air.

"Are you Alwyn? And how do you know my name?" Asked Raymond, slightly freaked out.

"Yes, I am Alwyn, and as for how I know you…."  
"Um, I sent him a letter before we left, I guess it mails pretty quick," Said Xavier.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not an oracle!" Snapped Alwyn, "I've always known your name, Raymond, and I know what you're looking for,"

"Yea, I want a-" Raymond started, but was cut off by Alwyn.  
" A way home, but the only way for you to even have a chance to get home, the prophecy must be fulfilled,"

"Prophecy?" Asked Sasha, "What prophecy?"

Alwyn smiled mischievously and gestured the three into his house. "The Prophecy of the great Oracle Shanamy, my great-great-great grandmother. It goes like this." Alwyn said as they sat down in what looked like a living room. Alwyn started humming and then in a low deep voice, started chanting. "_A King as evil as the dark abyss itself,_

_ruling the land with an iron fist._

_Let the universe hear the people cry,_

_and let the portal open and bring the Chosen One,_

_and let the fall of the king begin._

_With the sword of destiny he will bring about peace,_

_and the land will be well again." _

When he was done, Alwyn opened his eyes back up and smiled at Raymond.

"Ummm…" Said Raymond, "Is that it?"

Alwyn gave him a look, "Of course that's it! Are you doubting me?"

"No! I mean, no, it just seemed a little short, that's all," Raymond replied.

"So you are doubting me! Maybe your name should be Tomas inst- OUT! OUT!"

"What?" Said Xavier, confused.

"There isn't time! Quickly," Alwyn pushed the trio towards the front door, "And those pains you were feeling, which I knew you were also about to ask about, is just your body adjusting to the dimension, you've been away for so long….."

"Been away?! What do you mean? I've never seen this place before in m-" Raymond didn't get to finish.  
"Quickly! Out the- No, wait! They're waiting there! To the back door!" Alwyn said jitteryly.

Alwyn turned around and began once more pushing the trio, only the opposite way.

"NOOO! They surrounded the house!" Alwyn exclaimed.

"Who?" Said Sasha, but her question was quickly answered by a knock on the door.

"Open up!" Said a voice half-muffled by the door. "You are under arrest by His Royal Army under the command of His Majesty!"

"Oh….boy." Said Xavier "We're screwed,"

"_And_ I'm wearing blue!" Said Sasha, imagining the now even horrible way that she would die, since His Majesty really hated the color blue.

"Quick! Upstairs!" Said Raymond.

"HEY! YOU DON"T HAVE PER- you know what forget it, you won't listen to me anyways!" Said Alwyn.

"You're right, we won't!" Said Sasha, running up the stairs.

"Now what?" Said Xavier

"Look for something, anything," Raymond says, "That Alwyn is an old dude( "I heard that!" Exclaimed Alwyn, "I'm not Old! I'm Old-ish!") he's bound to have something we can use,"

Sasha was already looking for something under the bed, but all she found was, sadly, only mousetraps that she activated. With a silent scream of pain she angrily said:"What kind of an idiot puts mousetraps under his bed? Mice search for food in the kitchen!"

Meanwhile Xavier was looking in the drawers of Alwyn's table. He, on the other hand, found rubber ducks and and garden gnomes in it. "W-W-Why would anyone sane put these thing in here?"

"You forgot that Alwyn was never even acting sane, perhaps he just cracked." Sasha reminded him.

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Raymond opens a closet and 7 ginat pairs of feather wings fall on him. "A little help?" he asks. "Look, some type of wings," Said Xavier while freeing Raymond.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sasha was still getting her hands freed from the mousetraps, but failing at doing so.

"Why on Earth would somebody have random pairs of wings in there closet?" Raymond questioned Alwyn's sanity for what seemed like a hundredth time today.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE USEFUL FOR FLYING, OBVIOUSLY!" Alwyn was still in a bad mood.

"Wait, are you saying that these thing can actually fly?!" Sasha stated when her hands were finally freed from the mousetraps.

"Well of course, why else would I have them?"

"'Because you're out of your mind." Mumbled Sasha.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing!" Xavier quickly joined the conversation, "She asked would you like to escape with us?" Sasha glared daggers in Xavier's direction.

"Oh, that? Well, it would be better than the horrible death I would be in if I stayed inside. Also, you need my help in putting these on." He reminded them

"Why did you even have 7 pairs of wings? I understand 2 or 3, but 7? Raymond was confused.

"Well in case I break the other ones!" Alwyn got up the stairs and started putting the wings on them.

"6 times?" Raymond checked in the mirror how he looked like and he must admit, he looked pretty cool.

A door was busted downstairs and people started coming into the house. "Screw logic, if these can fly, let's go!" And with that Xavier jumped out of the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Xavier.

"Alright Raymond, you're next," Said Sasha.

"Um, actually could we jump out of a- um it's just that you know- so the um-um," Raymond stuttered.

"Oh, _grow up_! Are you afraid of heights?!" Sasha laughed, "Here, let me help you,"

"Wait! No!" Exclaimed Raymond, but to no avail, Sasha pushed him out the window, and then she jumped out herself, after Raymond.

The sight was beautiful, or would be if Raymond didn't have his eyes closed. He actually didn't open them until he realized that he was being shot at by arrows.

"OH TURD NUGGETS!" Screamed Raymond, veering to avoid the arrows.

On the other hand, Xavier was showing off by _catching_ some of the arrows and whipping them back at who fired them. Sasha was just sailing around like it was no big deal, so Raymond was the only one freaking out.

"Incoming!" They heard Alwyn scream as three agents were very close to them. It looked like they saw the other three pairs of wings and are now in pursuit of them.

"THE SWORD!" Screamed Alwyn, "USE THE SWORD!"

"But, it's so far away, I'll have to stretch to reach it," Raymond complained.

"JUST USE IT!" Hollered Xavier.

"_Fine,_" Said Raymond. But as soon as he looked down to reach for his sword from its sheath, he once again realized how high up they were.

"WOHAHOAHAOA!" But Raymond picked up all his strength, and threw the sword at the soldiers. One got hit square in the chest, and went through, the other had one of his wings cut off, and went spiraling down, into a quarry filled with TNT, and as luck would have it, on the button that would activate the redstone . I think you know what happened next.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The knockback caused everyone to loose some balance, which ended up with Raymond hugging the third agent while falling to the ground. The guard was confused, but as soon as he figured it, he punched Raymond in the stomach. And then in the face.

As soon as Raymond came back from his world of pain he blocked the next attack that was aimed for his face. The comeback punch was blocked and countered by a kick in the groin followed by a knee to the stomach. As soon as Raymond snapped out of the intense pain he saw how close they are to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" But before they fell to the ground Xavier zoomed past them and uppercutted the agent, making him let go of Raymond. Xavier caught Raymond and flew away with him. But quickly let him go to fly by himself, for they were to heavy together. The agent fell to the ground in 2 seconds, dead.

Sasha dived to get the sword, caught it and shook off the blood ("Ew") and threw it back to Raymond.

Alwyn could be heard yelling from afar: "Now get to the castle! The Prophecy is halfway compleeeeete!"

"Now, how do we go?" Asked Raymond.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWWWW!" Cried Raymond, Xavier, and Sasha as they rolled into a landing.

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE….**

"I need Raymond," Said a man, "He is the key to everything, we need him,"

"I know Alwyn told you, you keep telling me this," Said the other Man.

"I want you to come with me,"

"What?"

"Yes, Sky, come, we shall save our kingdom from Caesar, together, with Raymond, The Rebellion will prevail!"

"Fine," Said Sky, "So long as there are no Squids involved,"


	3. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	4. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

**Monster Type:**

**(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


End file.
